


Four Dinners and A Funeral

by Historywriter2007



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Haymitch's ghost, Mentions of past child abuse, Road Trip, everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historywriter2007/pseuds/Historywriter2007
Summary: The prompt I had was: Prompt 49: Haymitch has died and Katniss and Peeta , who are just acquaintances, have to drive across the country together to take his ashes to where he wanted them scattered. Haymitch may appear at times during the journey in spirit form. [submitted by Anonymous]As I started to write I found this was going to take a lot longer than I thought to do the prompt justice.  Here is part one, I will have 2-3 more, but never fear I have it all mapped out and I am going to actually have time to work on it so you shouldn’t have to wait too long.  Thank you to Honeylime08 for being my beta!Summary: Katniss just lost the last family member she had left, and now he is sending her on a journey to discover her past. To top it off he asked that she take his handsome neighbor, Peeta, with her. Along the way they both find out they must face their past to have a future.





	1. New York

Katniss pushed open the door to Haymitch’s apartment; it had been nearly a year since she last visited, but this time he wasn’t there to greet her. A phone call in the middle of the night had her jumping on the next available flight from Honolulu to New York. However, she didn’t make it in time, and when she landed there was a voicemail from his neighbor. She called him back only to hear that Haymitch hadn’t made it through the surgery needed to clear his fully blocked artery. Oddly enough, she always thought it would be his liver, not heart, that would cause a premature death.  

She was surprised the apartment was extremely clean. Normally it was a mess before the maid came, which should’ve been in a couple of days. She looked in the fridge where she found an assortment of takeout boxes and a handful of Tupperware filled with actual home-cooked meals. She was curious as to where those came from, but her curiosity was outweighed by her need for a shower and nap.

A knock at the front door woke Katniss; the sun was starting to set over the city filling her room with orange rays of light. She stumbled from the bed trying to straighten up her appearance along the way, and she immediately regretted not looking in the mirror before opening the door. Peeta Mellark, the neighbor from across the hall, stood in the doorway.

“I know Haymitch never had much food, and when Darius told me you’d arrived I thought you would appreciate some dinner. That is unless you already have plans.”

He looked uncertain as he spoke the last part. Katniss didn’t know much about Peeta, she’d only met him one other time right before she took the job in Hawaii. She had forgotten how hot he was, his outfit of dark jeans and red sweater showed off his broad shoulders, while his blond hair was left wavy and unstyled. She was lost for a moment in his blue eyes, which he must have taken as her pushing him away.

“Well, I’ll just give you this and leave you be.” He tried to hand her the food, which was in the same Tupperware she found in the fridge— one mystery solved– when she stopped him.

“Sorry, I’m still jetlagged. I don’t have any plans, but some company would be nice. Care to join me?” Now it was her turn to worry, but he didn’t leave her hanging for long.

“I’d like that.” He smiled as she moved to the side so he could enter the apartment.

Peeta walked to the kitchen and got to work putting the meals together while Katniss fumbled through drawers looking for a wine opener. Finally, Peeta took pity on her, “he had one over on the bar.” The realization that Peeta knew his way around her apartment better than she did made her scowl. She walked over to find three bottles of Haymitch’s favorite bourbon and a wine set, just like Peeta said. By the time she opened the wine and filled the glasses Peeta had plates filled with pasta and vegetables with a cream sauce. She took a moment to look at him again; he had pushed up his sleeves showing his forearms, which had light blond hair. She didn’t know if her mouth was watering from the smell of the food or him. His voice broke her thoughts, “Haymitch and I usually ate on the couch, but we can sit at the table if you want.”

She shook her head, both to clear it and to give her answer. “The couch sounds good to me.”

Peeta and Katniss sat in comfortable silence as they ate and drank, both relaxing more as the night went on and the wine disappeared. After a while, Peeta glanced at his empty glass and the clock that hung on the wall. Realizing he should let her get some rest, he stood and gathered the plates to return them to the kitchen. Katniss stood quickly to join him, “don’t worry about those, you brought dinner.”

Peeta turned and smiled at her - she was just as beautiful as the first time he met her shortly after he moved into the building. He would be lying if he said he didn’t start hanging around Haymitch so he could get closer to her, but along the way Peeta found he was actually fond of the older man. He had to clear his throat before speaking again. “Well, I can pick you up for the meeting with the attorney tomorrow if you want.”

Confusion marred Katniss’s features, and she didn’t even have to ask before Peeta continued. “I thought you might know why I was going. I was confused when he called me earlier to request that I attend.”

“I have no idea why you need to be there. The attorney told me we were going over Haymitch’s last wishes, but that’s all I know.”

Peeta looked around the room trying to think of any reason he would be asked to go, when his eyes fell on the chess set in the corner. “Who knows, maybe Haymitch wants me to have the chess table he bought for us to use. Apparently it’s expensive, some kind of antique. Of course I’ll pay you for it, I don’t want to take anything that should really be yours.”

Katniss chuckled at the thought of the two of them deep in thought at the table playing. “No, if he wants you to have it, then you should have it.  God knows I’d never use it, Haymitch tried to teach me how to play but I couldn’t get it.”

“Well now that that’s settled, my car will be here at 10:30. I’ll stop by and get you. The driver can take you anywhere you need to go after the meeting. I can walk to my office from the law firm so you won’t need to worry.”

“Sounds good. Thanks for everything.” They both paused a moment, unsure of what to do next. They were past the handshake stage, but were they to the hugging stage? Finally, Peeta put his arm out pulling her into a side hug before walking through the door leaving Katniss surrounded by his smell of dill, cinnamon and something else. She knew there was dill in their meal, but she couldn’t figure out the cinnamon. One thing she did know: she wanted to smell it again.

Katniss was fidgeting with the bottom of her black skirt as the car drove through the crowded streets of New York. A warm hand on hers pulled her out of her thoughts; she gave Peeta a half smile and allowed him to wrap his hand around hers. She always felt out of place in the city - she had grown up in rural West Virginia but had moved to New York during high school when her parents were killed in a car accident. That was when she met her Uncle Haymitch for the first time and was thrust into the world of extravagance and money. Her mother had been raised with money - according to Haymitch they had a lot of it - but she left it all to marry the man she loved. Katniss never wanted to learn more than that about her mother’s family history.  Anytime Haymitch would bring it up, she gave him her signature scowl, something she found she had inherited from him, and walked away.  

Katniss hated lawyers mainly because Haymitch always complained about them, so she was not looking forward to today. Thank God Peeta was by her side, she was normally weary of people so she was shocked by how safe she felt with him around. All she knew about Peeta was that he moved in across from Haymitch a year before, and he was high up in his family’s company. When he noticed how nervous she was as they got to the car, he promised everything would be alright and told her he was used to working with lawyers.

The car pulled up to the curb, Peeta got out and turned to help Katniss. He told his driver he would call when they were done and walked Katniss to the front doors. He opened it for her, pressing his hand on the small of her back as she walked through. She told herself he was just being a gentleman, but his hand on her back felt more intimate to her, especially since he left it there as they crossed the lobby floor. Peeta walked confidently, like he knew where he was going, and Katniss allowed him to guide her without hesitation.

After waiting in the lobby for a few minutes a young woman with long blonde hair appeared and called their names.  As they stood up, Katniss noticed the way the woman looked Peeta up and down before turning her attention to Katniss. If Peeta noticed, he didn’t let on, instead he once again led her through the doors and followed behind as they made their way through the hallways to a small conference room with a large mahogany desk. Katniss chuckled slightly at a long lost memory of the woman who lived with Haymitch when she first arrived. The day she moved out she yelled at the movers who were being too rough with her mahogany table. One Haymitch replaced with a simple glass one which was much easier to clean and didn’t need coasters. The woman stopped at the door to offer them a drink, although she only looked at Peeta, who looked back at Katniss. She declined, and he did too.

As they waited Katniss leaned into Peeta, “you know, she seemed interested in you.”

He smirked at Katniss, “that may be true, but I am not interested in her. I’m not into fake hair, nails and tan look. I want someone more real.” The look he gave Katniss made her heart skip a beat; she wasn’t sure what to say. Just then, the door swung open and a portly man with gray hair entered. He was in a tailored suit that looked like it cost more than she made in the past year at her job with the institute in Hawaii. He reached out to shake her hand, introducing himself as Plutarch Heavensbee, then shook Peeta’s hand and sat across the table.

He addressed Peeta first, “it’s good to see you again, although I don’t like that we only meet under these circumstances.”

“I agree Plutarch, but I don’t have much need for estate attorneys at this point in my life.”

Katniss looked between the two, not sure why Peeta would know this man before today. Peeta offered her the explanation. “Plutarch handled my father’s estate, and when he passed away last year he made the transition very easy for us. Haymitch asked me for a recommendation a few months ago and I introduced him to Plutarch.”

Plutarch added more to the story, “Yes, that’s true. What you didn’t know and what Haymitch wanted kept secret was that he was dying at the time. He was having heart issues, and the doctors wanted to put him on the transplant list.  He didn’t want to tell either of you because he knew you would beg him to try.  He made peace with his decision and asked me to tell you both what happened. He also left a letter for me to read that would explain why you are both here and what he wanted to be done. Would you like me to read it aloud?”

Peeta glanced at Katniss, she was staring straight ahead but not really at anyone. Her head hurt with this new revelation. She thought it was a sudden heart attack, but instead Haymitch knew he was dying and didn’t tell her. He was the only family she had left, and now he was gone too. Why would he leave her here alone? She felt a hand wrap around hers, breaking her from her thoughts. Katniss nodded her head and squeezed Peeta’s hand, hoping he wouldn’t let go.

Plutarch opened the envelope and began to read the words Haymitch left behind.

_Katniss and Peeta-_

_By now you know that I was sick; the doctors told me I would hopefully have six months. If that is the case I was able to see you again Katniss. If I didn’t make it, then that is my only regret. I didn’t tell either of you because I knew what you would want me to do, but I am not about to take a perfectly good heart from someone who didn’t live a life filled with booze and bad decisions. I made my bed, and I am perfectly fine lying in it._

_Katniss, as you know you are my only heir, but what you don’t know is you are the only heir to the entire Abernathy family. You need to finally face our family’s past so you can prepare for your future.  To do this I am sending you on a journey. Your first stop is Washington D.C. where you will meet up with my old friend Chaff Robinson. You may remember him from when I took you there right after you started living with me. There will be a couple more stops along the way, and at your final destination you will find my official will. This is also where I want you and Peeta to spread my ashes._

_You may be wondering why Peeta is there with you. I know you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, but humor me and let him help you. You will need a friend along the way, and I know he will understand what you are about to learn. Over the past year he and I have gotten close, and to be frank, I consider both of you family._

_Safe travels,_

_Haymitch_

After a few closing comments from Plutarch, Peeta and Katniss left the office in silence. They stood on the sidewalk waiting for the car to arrive to take Katniss back to her apartment. After a moment Peeta cleared his throat and started speaking. “I can have my secretary handle reservations, and we can leave in the morning after we pick up Haymitch’s ashes.”

Katniss turned to face him, noticing that his blue eyes seemed clouded with concern. “I don’t feel right asking you to go with me. I can take care of this myself.”

“I want to go, please. I considered him family as well. He became a surrogate dad to me after mine passed, and believe it or not, he gave me some great advice as I tried to find my way.”

“What about your job? Aren’t you in charge of something at your family’s company?”

“I am in charge of the whole thing actually. One of the youngest CEO’s of a major corporation, but that also means I can leave if I need to. It’s good to be the boss.” Katniss scowled at his answer, but he continued, “I have a great staff who can handle things as they come up, and it’s not like I am going to the moon. Please let me help.”

Katniss looked at him again. He seemed sincere in his reasoning, and although she hated counting on others, she had to admit she was glad he wanted to go along. Something about him inspired trust, and other feelings she wasn’t ready to examine. Having his company would be good and the fact that he loved Haymitch too would make it easier. She relented, “okay, we’ll leave in the morning.”

The car pulled up and Peeta opened the door for her to get in, before he could close it she looked at him,”Are you sure you want to go?”

He smiled back showing off a dimple she never noticed before, “Yes, I’m sure.”

Katniss nodded and smiled back at him, suddenly realizing she would be spending hours in the car with someone she barely knew. Not only that, but someone who was crazy handsome, kind, and who she absolutely mustn’t fall for, no matter what.


	2. Washington DC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss and Peeta head to DC on the first stop of their trip through Katniss' past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! Sorry for the huge delay, but I have more time and am already working on Chapter 3. Thank you to HoneyLime08 for her beta skills!

 

Peeta pulled his car onto the expressway and headed out of New York. Katniss had laughed at his choice of car, a five-year-old Range Rover. He responded that there were few miles on it, and there was no reason to get a new one. He didn’t miss the small smile that crept onto her face as she got in. Little did he know that with every new fact she learned, she became more comfortable with him. That he didn’t need the newest and flashiest cars made him more of a real person to her, someone like her, someone she could trust. 

They fell into a comfortable silence as they continued the drive to Washington D.C. It had been nearly 10 years since Haymitch took Katniss to D.C to visit his old friend, Chaff Robinson. Haymitch had found out Katniss couldn’t afford to go on her 8th-grade trip the year before, and he wanted to be sure she got to experience the Nation’s Capitol. She remembered how mad he was that her mom hadn’t called to get help when times got tough, but she always figured it was more that her dad didn’t like owing anyone. Katniss started to wonder what she would learn on this trip, having never wanted to know anything about her mother’s family.  In fact, whenever Haymitch brought them up, Katniss would leave the room. She didn’t understand why her grandparents would disown her mother after marrying her dad. He was a good man and a hard worker who loved his family unconditionally, unlike her late grandfather. Katniss could still remember how her mother’s face lit up when her dad came home from work each night. They didn’t have much, but their home was filled with love. 

“Well, we’re going to be in the car for a while…” Peeta trailed off. “maybe we should take this time to get to know each other better.” He glanced over at Katniss before returning his eyes to the road.

“Okay, what do you want to know?” Katniss asked.

“How about what you were doing this last year? Haymitch filled me in a bit, but he wasn’t very specific about the details.” 

Katniss looked at Peeta. She thought about teasing him about the fact he asked about her, but the pink tint that was growing on his cheeks made her simply smile at him. “I was working with the University of Hawaii to study any effects that sunken ships may be having on the ecosystems.” 

Peeta looked baffled. “Maybe we should back up. What exactly do you do?” 

Katniss chuckled before answering, he was cute when he looked confused. “I basically have been working on conservation efforts and have been focusing on human impact on the ocean. Haymitch had a house in the Keys and I learned to dive there. Since then I’ve been addicted to the water.” 

“Did you find anything interesting?”

“Well, I guess if anything I learned a lesson. Sometimes what you think is the obvious answer isn’t really the right one. I had the opportunity to go with the National Park Service on a dive to the USS Arizona. I always thought they should find a way to stop the oil from leaking because it just had to be causing issues. Instead, when I got down there I realized that it really wasn’t affecting the sea life like I thought. I also got to meet a survivor, and I saw how much those drops mean to them, in their eyes, it was as if the ship was crying. It’s the right thing to do to watch, but as long as nothing changes I think they will let it continue.” Even though Peeta had found one of the things she loved talking about, she felt her eyes getting heavy, “I don’t want to be a bore but I’m still not fully used to the time change. Do you mind if I rest for a bit?” 

“No, we have a couple of hours left in the trip, get as much rest as you need. I’ll wake you when we get to DC.” 

Katniss nodded and turned her head towards the window. It was hard to find a comfortable position in the car, but she was so tired, it didn’t take long for her to fall asleep. 

Peeta tried to focus on the road and not the woman sleeping beside him, but it was hard. He stole glances and noticed how silky her hair looked even while woven into a tight braid and that she had a beauty mark on the side of her neck. He glanced down to see that her green sweater dress had climbed up her leg, even though they were covered by tights, he felt his mouth get dry at the thought of what she would look like without them. 

Suddenly a very familiar deep voice boomed from the backseat. “Don't you even think about it boy. I didn't send you with her so you could cop a feel.” Peeta's eyes shot up to the rear view mirror to see Haymitch sitting in the middle of the backseat. His gray eyes met Peeta’s blue ones, which were wide in terror. He turned his head so fast the car swerved with him, forcing Peeta to turn back to the road to straighten out. He looked in the mirror again to find an empty seat. Katniss let out a soft moan and shifted in her seat. Peeta was grateful that she didn't wake from the movement as he wasn't sure how he would've explained it to her. 

The next hour seemed to drag on for Peeta. The fact he looked into the backseat every two minutes didn't help. Sure he always thought his mother was crazy, but seeing a dead person was a whole different thing. Finally they arrived at the hotel, and he gently shook Katniss to wake her. She straightened up and looked around trying to orient herself after her nap. “Did I really sleep that whole time?”

“Yeah, you were tired.”

“I'm sorry. You should've woken me up. That's not fair to you.” She looked sheepishly at him and it made his heart swell. 

Peeta grinned at her. “It's really not that big of a deal. You needed the rest. If it makes you feel better you can start the drive after we find out where we’re going.”

Katniss gave him a beaming smile, “Deal.” 

They gathered their bags from the trunk, along with Haymitch’s ashes, and made their way to the crowded lobby. As they approached the front desk, it was apparent there were some issues with the booking system as many of the “do you know who I am” types seemed to be rather worked up over room mix-ups. Peeta started to worry about their own arrangements as they got closer.  His assistant, Rue, had booked a suite with a separate room for Katniss while Peeta planned to take the fold out couch in the front room; that way they could be close but he was still able to give her space. When they finally got to the front desk the woman tried to smile, but they could tell she was frazzled from the day’s events. 

“Welcome to The Ritz. How can I help you today?” 

Peeta smiled at the woman, “We have a reservation under Peeta Mellark.” 

She typed into her computer and frowned, “Oh dear, I don’t know if you noticed, but there is a bit of an issue with some of our bookings. Most of our suites have been double-booked, and it appears you are in one of those.”

Peeta tried to stay calm, but he felt he was letting Katniss down already. “So are you saying we don’t have a room?”

“Well, the room you reserved is no longer available. I can book you two separate rooms if you like.” 

Katniss chimed in before Peeta could answer, “Where are the rooms? Are they close to each other?”

“Unfortunately no, one is on the first floor, the other is on the third. With all the double bookings, we are quite full.” 

“Do they have two beds?” Katniss questioned.

The woman looked at the computer again for a moment before answering. “Yes, the one on the third floor has two queen beds.” 

Peeta looked to Katniss, she shrugged her shoulders and nodded. “We’re adults Peeta, I think we can share a room for the night.” 

Peeta looked back at the front desk woman, “Okay, we’ll take it.” 

“Wonderful.” She got to work typing on the computer and set up their key cards. After a few moments, she handed over a small envelope. “Here are your keys, a couple of drink tickets and vouchers for breakfast. I’ve also given you free parking. I am sorry for the mix-up and appreciate your patience.” Peeta took the stack of papers and smiled at her. Before they could leave she spoke again, “By the way, I recognize your name, I eat at your bakeries all the time Mr. Mellark.” 

Peeta was amazed anyone knew who he was, but obviously, she connected his name to the bakery. He smiled and answered, “Thank you,” then turned to leave with Katniss. 

They entered the room to find the two queen beds as mentioned. Peeta stood back, letting Katniss choose which one she wanted. She put her bags on the bed closest to the bathroom and started digging through it. Peeta turned away and looked out the window at the view. It had been years since he had been to D.C., and now that it was after 5 o'clock the city was bustling with people leaving work to go home for the night.  Katniss cleared her throat causing him to turn around to find her with several items in her hands. 

“I wanted to get a quick shower before we went. We have to be there by seven, right?” 

Peeta swallowed thickly as he the words she said registered with him, but he tried to sound nonchalant so he didn’t freak her out. “Yes, so we have some time.” 

Katniss turned and walked into the bathroom. Moments later Peeta heard the shower turn on, and he had to find something to keep his mind from wandering to what she was doing. The thoughts of water flowing down her body as she rinsed off the soap caused his pulse to quicken. If he kept it up he wouldn't be able to stand when she got out of the bathroom, effectively ending any friendship and trust he had earned. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the shower shut off, and Peeta thought he may finally be able to focus on catching up on the hundreds of emails that had flooded his phone since this morning. However, he was wrong as heard music coming from the bathroom, along with a beautiful voice that was much too real to be coming from a phone speaker. He didn’t recognize the song, but he swore all of the other noises of the city stopped as she sang.  

He tried to busy himself with the emails, but every time the song changed he hoped to hear her voice again, and it was hard to concentrate. He tried to keep his head down when he heard the bathroom door open, but his quick glance turned into a long stare when he saw her emerge.  She had her hair up in an elegant chignon and her small body was covered only by a cream colored robe that made her legs look like they went for miles. It took him a moment to realize she was talking to him. “The bathroom is all yours. I’m going to get dressed then head down to get a drink. That way you don’t feel like you have to rush.” 

Peeta jumped from his chair, “You sure? I won’t take that long.”

She gave him a half smile and held up the drink tickets. “Yeah, I kinda want a few moments before I find out what Haymitch has in store for me, and I’ll need a drink. Figured I would put these to good use.” 

“Okay, I’ll see you down there soon.” He grabbed his shaving kit, which really had everything he needed in it, and tried to get past her with as much room as possible between them. It wasn’t just Haymitch’s ghost who didn’t entirely trust him with her, especially looking like she did. 

Peeta decided to shave first in case Katniss needed something before she left. When he heard the door to the hotel room closing as he started the shower and stepped in. He toyed with the idea of taking care of things, but he feared it would only make matters worse. Instead he rushed through his shower so he could get to her as quickly as possible. He dressed in the suit he packed after hearing that Senator Robinson wanted to meet them at The Monocle, a local swanky restaurant. Peeta glanced in the mirror as he was tying his tie and found once again that he wasn’t alone. 

Haymitch stood behind him but this time when he turned around he was still there. “Hello, Boy.” Peeta closed his eyes and opened them slowly, maybe he was tired or there was some crazy gas leak that was causing hallucinations. As if Haymitch could read his mind he responded, “You’re awake and not going crazy. I’m really here. In fact you’d be surprised all the stuff I can do now. There’s a woman here who has been teaching me a lot; she brags about how she still messes with her grand-nephew.” 

Peeta was still amazed he was here talking with Haymitch. He looked better than he had in the last few days, and if ‘healthy’ was a way to describe a ghost, that’s the term Peeta would use. “Okay, so then why are you here?”

“Listen, I died before I got the chance to talk to you about all of this. As much as it pains me to do, I want to thank you for doing this trip with Katniss. She is going to learn a lot about a past she always ignored, and she’ll need someone like you around. Someone who will respect her too. I know she wouldn’t be able to do this on her own and to be frank I don’t trust some of the guys she’s been with in the past.”

Peeta felt a bit of a blush on his cheeks. He was just thinking of Katniss in ways Haymitch wouldn’t like, and here was his ghost telling him he trusted him. “Can you clue me in on what we’re going to be facing?”

Haymitch smirked at him, “No, that would take all the fun out of it.  Let’s just say I think you will both find times where you need to protect and look out for each other. Speaking of protecting her, you better get down to that lounge. There is an asshole on the prowl and he has Katniss in his sights.” 

Peeta grabbed his jacket and wallet and raced for the door. As he reached the elevator the doors opened, and he saw the lobby button light up as he entered. Peeta smiled, “Impressive Haymitch.” It seemed like the ride down took forever, and as soon as the doors opened he took long purposeful strides to the hotel lounge. He entered to find a long bar made of dark wood; Katniss was perched on the corner, and she was a vision. He had not seen the dress before she left: it was a black wrap dress that fit her petite frame paired with tan high heels. Peeta also noticed the way Katniss was sitting, her whole body was turned away from the man next to her and her leg was bouncing showing how annoyed she was. Peeta knew she could handle herself, but this guy didn’t seem to want to take the hint. 

Peeta crossed the room and leaned into the bar right next to Katniss. She jumped up from the chair giving him a hug as she spoke, ”you’re late babe,” pulling back and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.  It took him a second to catch up to what was going on, obviously she was trying to act as though they were dating. 

“Sorry, I had to take a call.” For the first time, Peeta really looked at the man who had been trying to speak to Katniss. He was close in age to them, dark hair and thin; he gave off the aura of superiority and he had not stopped staring since Peeta arrived. 

“So, you weren’t lying when you said you had a boyfriend.” The man gawked at Katniss. 

“Told you, Marvel, this is my boyfriend, Peeta.” Katniss moved over a chair as she tried to put more space between them.

Marvel looked Peeta up and down like he was a mortal enemy. “Are you Peeta Mellark? As in Rye’s brother?”

Peeta raised his brows, of course this guy would know his brother. “Yes, why do you ask?” 

“I was partying with him last week, you guys look a lot alike. I didn’t think I would ever meet his asshat of a younger brother. You know that was a real dick move putting him in rehab last year.” 

Peeta stiffened and started to clench and unclench his hands, it was all he could do to stay calm enough to not punch this jerk in the face. Katniss placed her hand on Peeta’s arm and that slight touch changed everything. He knew what she was trying to say with that touch, and he had been around Rye enough to know that all these guys wanted was the thrill of pissing someone off. Not to mention if he hauled off and punched him it would be a legal battle and would be all over the tabloids. That was how they worked. Everything was about the number of social media hits they could get, and they found ways to keep the money flowing. This guy was obviously not one that had unlimited cash flow, instead he tried to weasel money any way he could, and it looked like he thought Peeta could be a good mark. 

“Listen, Marvel was it?” I don’t need to explain my family business to you. In fact I know who you are, and I can see why you wouldn’t take no for an answer from my girlfriend. You’re lucky I got down here when I did, otherwise you would’ve been nursing a broken nose and it wouldn’t have been from me.  Now if you'll excuse us, we would like to have a drink before I take my beautiful girlfriend out for a night on the town.”

Marvel smiled at them but he couldn’t stop there, “So you have to let your girl do the dirty work?” he then turned his attention to Katniss. “If you want to see what it’s like to be with a real man, just call me.” He pushed a business card toward Katniss. 

She raised her eyebrows, shocked he was still trying and picked the card up. She then ripped it into pieces and put it in his drink. “I have a real man, one who actually knows how to treat a woman right. Goodnight Marvel.” 

He mumbled something as he got up leaving his litter-filled drink behind. 

“I’m sorry you had to deal with that guy.” Peeta started. “I see why he was over here though, you look beautiful.” 

Katniss blushed at his words, “Thank you, you clean up pretty good yourself. And you don’t have to apologize for that guy. You don’t know him.”

“No, but I do know my brother, and he is just like him. He thinks a little bit of money and fame lets you do anything you want with no consequences. One of these days he’s going to really cause an issue.” 

“Do you mind telling me about your brother?” Katniss asked.

Peeta nodded at her before answering, “Rye’s been tabloid fodder for the past few years and is dragging the company through hell with him. I put him in rehab last year right after dad died. I thought he would finally turn things around, but he broke out and spent weeks partying. I had to pay bills for destroyed hotel rooms and decided to cut him off from the company. He still gets money from the trust that I can’t stop so he keeps going. I just wait for the call that he’s in jail or dead, not sure which will come first.” 

Katniss put her hand over his. “I’m sorry you have to deal with that, I’m guessing he was supposed to take the company over before he got into drugs.”

“No, actually my older brother Brandon was. That’s a long story for another day.” Peeta looked down at his drink and for a few moments, silent. 

“He’s still looking over here,” Katniss whispered. 

Peeta turned his head to find that Marvel was indeed still looking at them. “Maybe we should go, he looks like he wants trouble.” 

Katniss shook her head, “Maybe we should give him something to be really mad at.” She bit her lip as she pondered adding her second thought. “Maybe you should kiss me again. Really kiss me. Prove I’m off the market.” 

Peeta paused a second to allow the shock to wear off before answering. “Katniss, are you sure? Guys like him will do anything for a buck. I wouldn’t be surprised if this was on some sleazy tabloid website by morning. I wouldn’t want anyone to get upset with you.” 

“There’s no one to get upset, I’m not seeing anyone if that’s what you're asking. Besides we're supposed to be dating. But, I understand if you don’t want to.” Katniss looked away as she finished speaking. 

It wasn’t that Peeta didn’t want to kiss her, God knows he did, but he never thought their first real kiss would be like this. He decided he would do it the way he wanted to, not just to appease the nutjob in the corner. He cupped her face with his hand and gently guided her so they were face to face again, then slowly moved in. As he got closer, he stopped, “are you sure?” Katniss gave a slight nod and he closed the last few inches to touch his lips to hers. He could taste the wine she’d been drinking on her soft, warm lips; it was everything he dreamt it would be. He didn’t want to push too far, so he pulled back, she still sat unmoved, eyes closed. He brushed his fingers along her cheek and smiled at her as her eyes finally opened. 

They sat in silence for a moment, then Peeta broke the trance, “is he still watching?” The moment he said it, Katniss’ face fell, and he regretted his choice of words. Now she’d think he felt nothing, which couldn’t be further from the truth. He’d never felt like that kissing anyone before. The feeling shot through his body like an electric current, and he would welcome it again and again. 

She looked over his shoulder and answered, “He is, and he has his phone out. I’m sorry Peeta.” 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. I don’t have anyone that would care about the pictures either.” He didn’t know what else to say, so he looked at his watch, “we should get going if we are going to make our reservation.” Katniss nodded, then began sliding down from her chair. Peeta held out his hand to help her but when she was down, he didn’t let go. 

 

The taxi took them to the front doors of The Monocle, and Peeta placed his hand gently on her back as they entered. The hostess led them to a small private room on the second floor. It looked like it was normally used for a larger group, but she guessed Chaff pulled some strings. He was sitting patiently at the table, a bottle of wine opened with three glasses filled. 

He rose from his chair and pulled Katniss into a hug, “Katniss, it’s been a long time. I’m sorry it’s under these circumstances.” 

“I agree, Senator Robinson. This is Peeta Mellark. He lived across the hall from Haymitch.” She backed away to let the two shake hands. 

Chaff smiled at Peeta like he knew something they didn’t. “Haymitch talked about him. Glad to finally meet you. And it’s Chaff.” 

The three got situated at the table and placed orders while catching up. Finally, after the main course, Chaff got down to business. “Well, I know you are here because Haymitch wanted you to know more about your past. I’m to tell you more about him, and how he felt responsible for your mom being disowned.” 

Katniss shook her head, “What do you mean? My mom was disowned because she married my dad when her father didn’t want her to.” 

“That’s true, but how much do you know about your father before he met your mom?” Chaff asked.

“I guess not a lot. I was a teenager when they died in that wreck.” Katniss answered. 

“I’m guessing you don’t know that your dad served in Desert Storm with me and Haymitch? He was just a grunt, but a part of our unit. He had a lot of heart and would do anything for his brothers in arms. When we came home, Haymitch planned to finally marry the love of his life, her name was Maysilee Donner. Unfortunately, before they could get married, she was killed in an accident. Haymitch was devastated, so a few of us came to help him, your father included. At the time your mom was planning to marry this guy who’s family owned another business in the area. Your grandfather thought it would help his own family business. However, when she met your dad, they fell in love. I guess you could say it was love at first sight.  Over the course of the next few weeks, they grew closer. When it was time for him to leave, she asked him to stay and he did. She distanced herself from the other guy and saw more of your dad. This went on under the radar for a while but eventually, your mom told her father everything. Next thing we knew she was being kicked out and then moved away. You know the rest of that story. 

“Haymitch felt like it was his fault; he fought with your grandfather and ended up on my doorstep here in D.C. I took him in for a couple of days and called in a few favors in New York. He moved there and worked his way up in the firm. He spoke to your Great Aunt Sae frequently but that was the only one he kept in touch with. Did Haymitch ever tell you about the family business? ”

Katniss shook her head. “No, I knew they were wealthy, but I didn’t know how.” 

“Katniss, they own Victor’s Apparel.” Chaff answered. 

Katniss and Peeta were in shock. Victor’s Apparel was the largest athletic clothing company in the nation and was worth billions. They spoke for a few minutes longer before Katniss needed to excuse herself to the restroom. 

Peeta watched her as she left until something caught Peeta’s eye in the corner of the room: Haymitch was standing behind his old friend. 

“You really do like her don’t you?” Chaff’s voice pulled Peeta’s attention from the ghost. 

“What are you talking about? Peeta asked. 

Haymitch’s ghost chimed in, “the old man is seeing things, don’t listen to him.”

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. I didn’t believe him when he told me, but now I do. The last time I spoke with him, after the diagnosis he told me that he thought you were in love with Katniss, even though you barely knew her. Another love at first sight thing. I see that he was right.” Chaff answered with a smirk on his face. 

“Whoops,” Haymitch replied before disappearing.

You better disappear, Peeta thought. “I guess I’m not that great at hiding it.” Peeta felt a blush start on his cheeks. 

Chaff smiled at the young man, “She will need friends like you around as this continues. She is going to learn more at the next stop.” 

At this point, Katniss re-entered the room. “And what is our next stop?” 

“You need to go see your Great Aunt Sae. She is the one running the company now and lives near their headquarters in Charleston.” He took a folded note from his pocket and handed it to Katniss. She opened it to find an address and phone number, which she guessed was for her Aunt.  Now, let’s toast to an old friend.” The three lifted their glasses for Haymitch. 

Peeta let Katniss change and get cleaned up in the bathroom, while he quickly changed in the main room. She came out of the bathroom wearing a large t-shirt and yoga pants, a safe choice when sharing a room with a man you barely know. She climbed into her bed and looked over at Peeta. 

“Thanks again for everything, I hope I didn’t embarrass you today in the bar.” 

“No, I wasn’t embarrassed. I just want you to feel comfortable around me.” Peeta said. 

“I do feel comfortable, and don’t forget I get to drive tomorrow.” Katniss pointed out. 

“Okay, night Katniss.” 

They both rolled away from each other, neither sure how they should react to today’s events. Maybe daylight would make things clearer. 


	3. Charleston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss learns about her family's past and is faced with a decision that will change her life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katniss and Peeta are halfway through their trip, there are at least one (but probably 2) chapters and an epilogue left. Thank you to the amazing Honeylime08 for betaing this for me!

Katniss drove the entire way to Charleston, and unlike yesterday, the silence in the car was not comfortable. Occasionally, Peeta would pull Katniss from her thoughts long enough to discuss where to stop to get food and to ask if she’d ever been to visit her Aunt Sae. She told Peeta she’d met her several times and really did like her great aunt, but those visits always happened in New York. Aunt Sae was only about 10 years older than Haymitch, so they all got along very well. Katniss’ grandfather was the oldest of the siblings, while Aunt Sae was the youngest of three and now the only one left.  

The GPS on Peeta’s phone started ordering turn after turn as they found themselves further from the city and in the country. Finally, it called for a final turn onto a long driveway lined with weeping willow trees, the branches swaying in the wind guiding them along the way. As they pulled through the trees, the beautiful southern plantation-style home came into view. It was complete with a wrap-around porch and second story balcony that spanned the length of the home. Peeta had never seen anything like it. He’d spent the majority of his life in New York or at a beach house; this was a whole new beautiful world to him. 

Katniss pulled the car to the side of the house, where the drive ended. They got their bags and Haymitch’s ashes from the backseat and walked towards the house. By the time they got to the first step, a woman appeared. She was indeed older but had taken care of herself much better than Haymitch, so she actually looked younger than he did. She was dressed in a long sundress, her gray hair styled into an updo, and her gray eyes shone with delight that they were finally here. 

“Katniss, I’m so happy to see you.” Aunt Sae lept from the final steps and pulled Katniss into a hug. After a few moments she stepped back to take a better look at her. “You need to get some more meat on those bones of yours, you look like you’re going to wilt away.” 

“I’m fine, I eat plenty. You always play the southern grandma role with me.” While the words seemed harsh, there was a teasing nature to her voice. Obviously she had heard it all before. Katniss stepped back next to Peeta.  “Aunt Sae, this is Peeta Mellark. He lived across the hall from Haymitch.” 

Aunt Sae turned her attention to him. “Haymitch told me all about you. I’m glad to finally meet you.” She put her arms up to give Peeta a hug, and while he felt a little uneasy, he was sure Aunt Sae wasn’t one to question. “You both must be tired from all this travel; I’ll show you to your rooms and we can enjoy dinner. I made your favorite dish, Katniss.” 

Katniss’ eyes lit up, “Lamb stew?” 

Aunt Sae nodded then took the small urn from her. “Is this Haymitch?” 

“Yes, it’s a little weird to think he fits into a small urn now,” Katniss added with a grimace. 

Aunt Sae took a good look at the urn, “I just think it’s odd that I have him here, but don’t have to listen to his grumpy ass complain about something.” 

At this Haymitch appeared behind Aunt Sae, “Hey, I don’t complain about everything, just the important stuff. Like the fact you need to fix that damn rocker- it’s about to fall over.” Peeta tried to ignore him, but the ghost went on. “Maybe I shouldn’t have sent you two here, this woman’s liable to tell you I was crazy.” 

“Peeta, you coming?” Katniss’ voice caused Peeta to look to the door where both the women were waiting. 

“Yes, sorry. I was just thinking of something I needed to do for work.” He started walking up the steps past Haymitch. 

The old man’s ghost chuckled, “nice cover, dumbass. Maybe you should pay more attention to them than some grumpy old ghost.” Then he disappeared.

 

Katniss’ and Peeta’s rooms were next to each other, and Peeta was shocked at the size of them. They were decorated in a similar fashion: hardwood floors complete with an area rug under the four post canopy beds, fainting couch in the corner, a small dressing table, and each had a door to the balcony. It was like they were in something left over from  _ Gone With the Wind _ , he half expected Scarlett O'Hara to come charging through the doors at any moment. He made a mental note to ask Sae about the history of the house. He’d thought most of this area had been destroyed in the Civil War

After he cleaned up a bit in the adjoining bathroom, he found his way back to the main staircase and the opulent dining room. Katniss and Sae were already seated at the large table, and similar to the night before, a bottle of wine was open on the table with three glasses.  He sat at the empty place setting across from Katniss, while Sae had the head of the table. A large serving bowl was in the center of the table along with a basket of breadsticks. 

Sae took the lead spooning out the stew to Peeta and Katniss. “You know, Peeta, whenever I would go to visit, Katniss begged me to bring her lamb stew. Her mother had gotten the recipe from my mother and used to make it all the time.” She then noticed the bread. “I’m sorry the breadsticks aren’t Mellark’s, we have a hard time getting grocery items in our local store.” 

Peeta smiled at her, “I understand, that’s actually been something I’ve been trying to push. Our distribution is not what I would like it to be. I’ve  been thinking about putting up more plants to have access to more locations.” 

Sae looked at Katniss, “These are things you’ll need to start thinking about after you take over the family company as well.” 

Katniss’ hand stopped halfway to her mouth, which hung open. Peeta could see the panic setting in her eyes before she swallowed thickly and sat back in her seat. She took a few deep breaths while looking into Peeta’s eyes. He tried to convey calm to her, but she looked like she was on the verge of a panic attack. 

Peeta figured he needed to buy her time, so he decided to ask some questions. “I thought you ran the company now, why would Katniss be the next in line?”

Sae gave him a sweet smile, “Katniss is the only one left in the family. My middle brother died young in Vietnam. You know Haymitch didn’t have children, and I was unable to have a child of my own. Even though Bob and I tried, it just wasn’t in the cards.” She looked at a picture on the wall of her and a man taken several years back. Peeta surmised that was her husband, but he wasn’t sure what happened to the man, and he didn’t feel right asking. 

“So, I’m it? We don’t have any other family?” Katniss voice seemed small as she asked.

“We’re it, Katniss. You are getting the shares that belonged to Haymitch as well as everything he owned. When I go, this house will also be yours. It’s been in our family for generations, I’ve kept it as it would’ve looked in the 1800’s, but that was my personal choice. It survived the Civil War - thank God that evil General Sherman went to Columbia, not Charlestown.” 

“And the company?” Katniss questioned.

“I’m not getting any younger, and I would like to retire at some point. It’s a family company and I want it to stay in the family. If you’re willing to take it on, I would like you to start working with me as soon as possible to make sure you have the time to learn what you need.” 

Katniss looked down, her voice quivered as she spoke, “and if I don’t want to run the company?” 

“I’ll have to find someone else to do it. At that point it won’t be our family company any longer, it will be just like the rest of the companies out there, run by some CEO without a connection to the company or the people.” Sae responded. 

“If I’m the last one, then why did my grandparents disown my mom? Or at the least reach out after she’d died. They had to know that Haymitch wasn’t going to have children at that point.” Katniss now had anger in her voice. She always questioned why Haymitch was the only one that helped her after her parent’s deaths. 

“Your grandfather actually died shortly before your mother’s accident. Your grandmother tried to reach out after he died, but your mom was still upset with her for going along with it all for so long, and your grandmother died before they could reconcile. When your parents died Haymitch and I felt he would be in a better position to take you in. It would be easier for him in the legal system because he was a closer relative.” Sae reached over to take Katniss’ hand. “I know you didn’t want anything to do with this side of the family, but at this point, we are all either of us has. I care a lot about the company, and I want to see it in the family, but I want you to be happy more than anything.” 

“What’s next? Am I supposed to run for President as well?” Katniss demanded. 

“I know this is a lot Katniss. I can tell you that there are no more surprises for you. Haymitch wanted to send you to a place where you were happiest. He would like his ashes spread in the Keys, near your beach house.  After that, it’s up to you. You can come back here and learn about the family business, or you can go back to New York, or even stay in the Keys. It’s all yours and even if you don’t take the reigns of the company, you will have plenty of money coming in to ensure you can do whatever you want.” Sae was trying to calm her, while Peeta looked at her as she questioned her next steps. 

Katniss gave Sae a half smile then rose from the table. “Right now I need some air. I’ll be right back.” She walked from the room before anyone could say anything to her. 

“This is where you come in, Peeta.” Sae shifted in her seat so she could face Peeta. 

“What can I do?” Peeta inquired. 

“You’ve been in the same position. Haymitch told me you had to take over the family business when you weren’t prepared to do so either. And Mellark’s is a Fortune 500 company as well, so you know what it takes. She needs to make a decision: either keep her life as it is or move down here and take over the company. I’m hoping you will be able to help her decide if she wants to take over.” Sae offered. 

Peeta was quiet as he thought through everything he just learned. He needed to talk to Katniss about her future, but one of her options left him without any opportunity to be with her.  His company was in New York; that’s where his responsibility was. Her company would be in Charleston. Finally he got up, “I’m going to see if I can find her, make sure she’s okay.” 

Sae nodded and watched him walk out the front door. 

Peeta found Katniss sitting in one of the chairs on the front porch, though she wasn’t alone. Haymitch was standing watch over her. “I knew this would be a lot of her, that’s why you’re here. Time to earn your keep boy, talk to her and make sure she makes the right decision. And don’t do anything stupid like try to kiss her again, especially if you’re going to mess up and say even dumber shit after.” Peeta glared at him, but just like always, Haymitch made a quick exit. 

Peeta sat in the chair next to Katniss, Haymitch was right, it was a bit rickety. “How are you holding up?” 

“It’s a lot to take in. I knew they had a lot of money, but to know it’s from running a huge company and that I’m the only one left to take it on... I don’t think I can.” Katniss sounded tired and worried, which Peeta could understand. It was strikingly similar to what he’d gone through.  

“I can relate. Growing up, I knew the company, but I also knew I wouldn’t be the one in charge. Brandon was the one they were grooming to run everything, but he didn’t get the chance. Instead he was killed in by a drunk driver right before he started college - it was my freshman year of high school. At that point, Rye had been hanging out with a bad crowd, but Brandon had kept him under control. With his, death Rye got worse. My dad talked with me as I got ready to go to college and pushed me to change my major to Business so I would be able to take over instead. I put all my dreams on hold for the company.” 

“Do you regret it?” Katniss asked. 

“No. I like the fact that the company I work for was built by my family and that we take care of so many other families through our employees. My biggest fear is letting them down.” Peeta offered. 

“What did you want to do?” She asked.

“I knew I wanted to work for the company, I just thought it would be more on the R&D side, not running everything. I love trying new recipes.” Peeta replied. 

“I don’t know if I can do this. I don’t know anything about running a company.” All the fight seemed to have left her. 

“You’ll learn, if that’s what you want. I have confidence in you. How about we go back in and finish dinner?” Peeta stood and held out his hand. Katniss took it then pulled him into a hug. They stood like that for a few moments, then walked back into the house. 

 

Peeta sat up in his bed, his laptop open as he combed through the messages of the day. Katniss had not wanted to chat much after they spoke on the porch, and eventually she excused herself for the night.  After a few more moments thanking Sae for everything, Peeta made his way to his own room to catch up on work he’d missed. Even though he told Katniss it was good to be the boss, sometimes he did question it. He constantly felt the need to check up on the office, and he didn’t let emails sit for too long out of fear it would create a meltdown if he didn’t respond. 

Speaking to Katniss tonight made him question if he had made the right choice. He never planned on running the company. Growing up he was the spare to the spare to the heir and always thought he would be able to choose his own path. Instead, he was the head of the family company that employed thousands across the country. It was a lot to bear on his 30-year-old shoulders. Now Katniss, at 25, was looking at the same future. He knew she could do it. She was certainly strong and smart enough, but was it what she really wanted? 

A soft knock at his door tore him from his thoughts. Before he could answer Katniss popped her head in the room. “I saw your light on. Couldn’t sleep?” 

“No, thought I would try to catch up on work. You can come in if you want.” Peeta responded. 

She walked further into the room and Peeta took in her shorts and tank top, much more revealing than what she’d had on the night before.  Looking at her made him suddenly self-conscious of what he was wearing, which was only shorts. He pulled the covers up a bit to try to cover his chest, but it really didn’t help much. 

Katniss crossed the room and sat next to him on the empty side of his bed, looking at his computer. “What are you working on? Seems like a lot of numbers.” 

“It’s payroll. I like to take a look, make sure everyone is being paid correctly. All the supervisors are supposed to look it over and report back, but I take a final look at the main areas.” 

“I see. I didn’t know you wore glasses.” Katniss smirked at him as Peeta blushed. 

“Yeah, I don’t wear them often, mainly contacts. I thought about getting Lasik, but just haven’t had the time.” 

“I like the glasses.” She smiled at him. “Thanks for today, I’m glad you’re here with me.” Katniss laid on her side next to him and looked him straight in the eyes. She placed her hand on his face and turned it so he was facing her. When she moved closer and kissed him, he responded quickly, pushing his computer from his lap and deepening the kiss. As the kiss intensified, she moved to straddle his lap and started rocking against him. As his cock started to react, his brain also caught up to the situation. He wanted this, but the timing was not right, and she’d been through a lot today. He needed to get control, but damn if it didn’t feel amazing kissing her and feeling her rub against him. If he died right now, he would be happy, but he needed to stop before she did something she’d regret.

Peeta placed his hands on Katniss’ shoulders and gently pushed her back. “Wait, Katniss, we need to stop.” 

“Why?” The look on her face broke Peeta’s heart. 

“I’m worried this is not what you really want. We’re both hurting right now, and you’ve been through a lot. I just don't think it's the right time.” He reached up and tried to caress her cheek, but she jumped from the bed. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry.” She rushed from the room before he could fully explain. 

“Dumbass,” Peeta mumbled to himself as he slammed his head against the headboard. 

“You’ve got that right.” Peeta wasn’t sure if it was in his head, or if Haymitch had actually responded, but he knew he was messing things up even more.

  
  


The next morning Katniss was already sitting at the kitchen table when Peeta arrived downstairs. She glanced at him, then got up to put her dishes in the sink. “Sae had to get to the office, there are some danishes on the counter. We should get going soon.” 

Peeta came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, but she wouldn’t turn around to face him.  “Katniss can you please look at me?” he pleaded. She finally turned but had her arms crossed protectively in front of her body and a scowl across her face. “About last night...” he began.

“Don’t worry about last night, Peeta. I get it. You’re not attracted to me. It’s fine. Let’s just get going, it’s a long way to the Keys. That is, if you’re still going with me.” 

“You're wrong on all counts Katniss. I’m more than attracted to you. You’re amazing, strong, smart, and so beautiful. I don’t know why I keep messing it all up, but I do. I wish things were different. I would’ve taken on you a date or two, that is if you would’ve allowed it, and wooed you. I need to be sure you really want this and that it’s not just because you’ve been thrown into this situation with me. The thing is, I’ve had a crush on you since the first time I met you. You also need to make up your mind about your future without me interfering.  By the way, I’m still going. I’m in this till the end.”

Katniss smiled at him, “really since the first time you met me?

“Yeah. It’s a little embarrassing because I’m pretty sure Haymitch found out, but he never said anything.” Peeta was rubbing the back of his neck, his nervous habit. 

“What if we go slow? And I promise to still make a decision based on what I want?” 

Peeta knew he was setting himself up for heartbreak but at least he could have her for a little while. “I’d really like that,” he pulled her into a hug and they stood there wrapped in each other for a few moments before Peeta realized he needed to ask something of her that he really didn’t want to. “Look if you don’t want to do this I’ll understand, but we’re headed through Melbourne where my mother lives. Do you think we could stop by? If she finds out I was near and didn’t, I’ll never hear the end of it.” 

“That’s fine. Is there anything I should know about her?” Katniss started gathering her bags and walked out the door with Peeta in tow. 

“I’ll fill you in, but after hearing it you may want to stay in the hotel room while I meet her, and that’s totally your call. The most important thing you need to know is she’s only happy when someone else is miserable, and that someone is usually me.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many who live in Charleston, especially if their families were there during the Civil War still view Gen. Sherman as evil. The March to the Sea started November 15, 1864 and cut through Georgia. Soon after the media played up the fears that Gen. Sherman would make an example of Charleston, instead of going through Charleston he cut it off by going through Columbia. S.C. 
> 
> If you are interested in more information here's a couple good site. http://www.postandcourier.com/staff/brian_hicks/confederate-charleston-spent-final-days-dreading-sherman-sherman-s-march/article_4c606bad-de44-51b2-90a4-a09e3566416f.html
> 
> http://www.history.com/this-day-in-history/the-march-to-the-sea-begins


	4. Melbourne, FL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss meets Peeta's mom and helps him see how much he's overcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there, I have two more chapters planned. I am working on the next one which will take place in the Keys, and it's been a bit tough to write with everything going on. Please keep all those affected by Hurricane Irma in your thoughts and prayers. 
> 
> Thanks to Honeylime08 for her beta skills!

Peeta’s hands were flying everywhere as he paced the balcony; he was obviously not happy with the person on the other end of the line. Katniss knew who it was, so she guessed the conversation wasn't going well, and her heart broke for him. She knew she'd been loved by her parents, even if they were taken from her at a young age, and after they died, she had Haymitch. Peeta had no one. 

 

Katniss didn’t want to fall for him. She tried to fight her growing feelings but she couldn’t deny how much he made her feel safe, safer than she'd felt since her father died. Then there was the kiss in the bar. Even though it that was for show, something about it seemed real to her. That kiss opened something deep within her that she didn't know she had, a passion that she'd never felt before. While normally it would scare her to feel like this, for some reason this time it didn't. The only thing that scared her was that Peeta may not feel the same. He was the one that stopped them last night. He explained that he was worried that they were acting on impulse and emotions. Maybe he was right, maybe all this was her way of dealing with being alone, maybe she needed to take a step back. After all, she told herself she mustn't fall for him. Falling for him must just be her way of coping.

 

Peeta pushed the sliding door open and tossed his phone on the other bed before throwing himself on it. His arm flung over his eyes as if he had a massive headache and was trying to block the light. Katniss’ first instinct was to comfort him, but now she was afraid. She needed to sort out her feelings, however, Peeta needed support. She looked at him again. He was caring, hardworking and honest. These were traits that reminded her of the most important men in her life: her father and Haymitch. Something happened to her in that moment - for once she wasn’t worried about self-preservation. Instead she wanted to support him, as he’d done for her.

 

Katniss rolled from her bed, climbed onto Peeta’s and put her head on his shoulder. His hand moved away from his eyes and wrapped around her allowing her to put her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat, which was faster than it should be, and she figured the fight worked him up.

 

After a few moments, he spoke up, “My mother would like to meet at the Chart House for dinner at 7.” 

 

Katniss looked at the clock beside the bed; it was 5:30 and neither of them had showered. “Okay, I’ll get in the shower.” 

 

She moved to get up, but Peeta’s hand reached out stopping her. “You don’t have to come if you don’t want to. She already called me out for putting Rye in rehab, and I have a feeling it’s not over.” 

 

Katniss rested her weight on one arm and put the other along his cheek. “You’ve been there for me this past week. I can do this for you.” 

 

Peeta smiled and let her go, he just hoped they were both strong enough to get through the night that awaited them. 

  
  


Katniss and Peeta were seated near the back along the windows overlooking the ocean. They’d just finished giving their drink orders when Katniss noticed Peeta stiffen in his seat. She followed his gaze to a blonde woman walking towards them. 

 

“Is that your mother?” Katniss asked in disbelief. The woman walking towards them looked too young to have sons in their 30’s. 

 

“Sure is. Don’t be fooled Katniss, she’s older than she looks.  I’m not entirely sure what’s real and what’s not on her anymore.” 

 

Peeta was right. As the woman got closer, you could see that her face was pulled too tight; her hair was certainly dyed and may have actually been made up of with extensions. The only things that seemed real were her icy blue eyes. 

 

When she finally made it to the table, Peeta stood, giving her a cheek to cheek kiss. “Hello, mother.” Peeta turned to Katniss who had stood as well, “I would like you to meet Katniss.” Peeta’s mother looked her over and nodded before sitting down. Peeta glanced at Katniss, mouthing “sorry.” She shrugged and took her seat as well.  

 

The dinner consisted of a lot of small talk and Peeta’s mom gloating about furnishings, clothing, or other items she’d recently purchased. As the meal was cleared, the mood at the table shifted quickly. 

 

“So Peeta, I would like to know why you thought it was a good idea to put poor Rye in rehab. All it did was stir up the tabloids and taint his name.” She said the words as she lifted her refilled glass of wine to her lips. 

 

Peeta took a deep breath, “He’d destroyed another hotel room. I had to pay a crazy amount of money to fix it and keep it under wraps. He needs help mother.” 

 

“He’s fine, in fact, he’s the only one that comes to see me. What’s it been 3 years since you last came to visit?” Her icy eyes matched her harsh words as they both targeted Peeta. 

 

‘I’m not really sure. I’ve been a little busy helping dad and running the company that keeps you and Rye comfortable.” Peeta was visibly angry and was clenching his fist next to his seat. It didn’t stop his mother from retaliating. 

 

“You were never supposed to run that company. Speaking of tabloids, I saw the two of you in them. So tell me, Katniss, was it? Why are you with my son? Is it the money or the fame?” 

 

“You’re right, Brandon was supposed to run the company, but you killed him.” Peeta barked back. Although his words were low, they were filled with venom. Katniss stared at him, she didn’t think Peeta was capable of being so angry; it was as if he’d been hijacked. “And you don’t need to worry about Katniss, she’s not like you.” He stood and looked at Katniss. “I think we should go.” 

 

Katniss stood and started to walk away with Peeta, but she felt the need to prove a final point to this woman.  She turned and looked at her, “I’m not with him because of his money. I’m with him because he is the sweetest, most caring man I’ve ever met. Obviously traits he didn’t get from you.” The woman’s eyes became small slits as the glared at Katniss, but it didn’t stop her from continuing. “Peeta’s given up everything to run the company, and he does an amazing job. It’s growing like never before.” Katniss opened her purse and pulled $250 from her wallet. “Don’t worry it’s on me. I know you don’t know who I am yet, but I’m actually worth quite a bit of money myself, so as you can see, that’s not the reason I’m with him. He means so much more to me than any amount of money.” 

 

She took Peeta’s hand, and they left the restaurant. The car ride back to the hotel was filled with a tense silence. When they finally arrived and got to their hotel room, Katniss excused herself to the bathroom, mainly to get a moment to pull herself back together. She was angry at the way Peeta’s mom treated both of them, but now was not the time for her to feel like a victim. She took a deep breath and went back into the bedroom. Peeta had already changed and was now wearing shorts and a t-shirt. 

 

He stood from the corner of the bed, “I need to clear my head.” 

 

Katniss nodded, “Are you going to be long?” She hated how small her voice sounded, but she didn’t want him to leave, even though she understood. 

 

“No, I just need some time.” Peeta walked to the door and opened it. “Katniss, thanks for tonight, I’m sorry you had to see that.” She didn’t get the chance to respond before he was out the door leaving her alone in the room. 

 

Peeta looked out over the ocean; it was peaceful but didn’t do anything to calm his anger.  

 

“That woman would lead anyone to drink. I’m surprised you aren’t an alcoholic like me.” 

 

Peeta looked to over and found Haymitch standing beside him. “Nice of you to show up now that all the craziness is done.” 

 

“Boy, I've been here the whole time watching over you two. I just didn't think throwing a ghostly knife at your mother would go over very well.”

 

Peeta shrugged his shoulders. Maybe it would have helped. 

 

“I knew this would happen, Peeta. I knew you would feel enough loyalty to your mother to see her, even though she doesn't deserve you.”  The old ghost moved in front of Peeta. “I know I said I didn't think you should make a move on Katniss, and I'm still worried it's not the best time to start something, but as her father figure, I will say this: I would've been excited to have you officially in the family. I think you two have what it takes to be successful, together. And more importantly, I know you would do anything to make her happy.”

 

Peeta smiled at Haymitch. It was good to hear someone tell him they saw good traits, not bad for a change. “Now about that ‘making her happy.’ You better get up to your room before she wears a hole in the carpet from all her pacing.”  With those words, he disappeared again. 

 

The sound of the key card caused Katniss to turn around so fast her hair smacked her in the face, but she didn't care. Peeta stood in the door trying not to laugh. at least she was smiling. She rushed to him, “I’m sorry.”  

 

“Why?” Peeta was completely confused as to what Katniss thought she did wrong. 

 

“I shouldn't have yelled at your mother. I just made everything worse. But in my defense, I'm really protective of the people I…” Katniss stopped before she could say too much. She didn't want to scare him away. “Anyway I'm sorry I had the outburst, but I meant everything I said.”

 

Peeta took her hands in his. He suddenly felt like he could take on any enemy as long as she was by his side, even his mother. “You didn't do anything wrong, Katniss. I'm sorry I introduced you to my mother. I'm sure it's changed your opinion of me. I just hope I don't end up like her one day. It's in my DNA.”

 

Katniss pulled away for a second to slip on shoes, then grabbed Peeta's hand. “Come with me, I want to show you something.”  

 

Katniss held tight to Peeta’s hand as they walked along the beach. She was looking from side to side, obviously searching for something. Meanwhile Peeta was too busy looking at her. She had a fierce look of determination, along with a look of wonder as she searched the beach. Suddenly she stopped and tugged Peeta’s hand to make him stop as well. 

 

“Look over there,” Katniss whispered as she pointed to a dark figure on the beach. 

 

Peeta squinted his eyes, trying to make out what it could be. After a few moments, he realized they were looking at a sea turtle. “What’s he doing?” 

 

“ _ She’s _ laying her eggs,” Katniss answered, eyes never leaving the animal.

 

“Does she stay with them?”  Peeta felt stupid not knowing anything about what was going on. He didn't know a lot about animals. 

 

Katniss answered him, “No, turtles come to shore, lay their eggs, cover them up, and leave.”

 

“How many eggs will she lay?” Peeta was watching in awe just like she was. 

 

“Around 100.”

 

“Wow. That’s a lot of baby turtles.”

 

“That's just the number of eggs. About 90% hatch but only 1% make it to adulthood. Some turtles will lay multiple nests.”

 

Peeta was shocked, that didn’t seem right. “What happens to them?” 

 

“Well the mothers don’t stay behind to protect them from predators while they’re growing and they don’t teach them how to survive. Instead it’s up to the baby turtles, and only the strongest make it.” Katniss stood in front of Peeta and took his hands in hers. “In a way you are like them. Your mother may have given birth to you and your brothers but she didn't do anything to protect you and help you grow. You did that on your own, and in the end you're the one who survived.” 

 

Peeta looked from Katniss back to the turtle who was now making her way back to the sea, leaving her eggs behind to fend for themselves. The difference was this is what she was supposed to do, the way mother nature meant it to be. His mother, on the other hand, was supposed to be there to help him and his brothers. Instead, she killed one in the car crash and was helping the other ruin his life. “It's a miracle I made it.” 

 

Peeta didn't realize he said those words out loud until Katniss wrapped her arms around his middle.  “I'm glad you did. You're stronger than all of them and an amazing man.” She raised up on her toes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Even though they'd shared more passionate ones in his room the night before, this one felt better. It was comforting. 

 

They made their way back to their room, and Peeta cleaned up first while Katniss reported the location of the eggs to a local conservation group. After he was done she went into the bathroom to get ready. They had two beds, and Peeta couldn't sit still as he wondered if she would sleep with him or on the other bed. They were taking things slow, but he had to admit he wanted to feel her next to him. Not even in a sexual way, this was much more. 

 

She smiled as she exited the bathroom in her small tank top and shorts. Maybe it would be better if they slept apart, at least with her looking like that. Instead, she climbed onto Peeta's bed and put her head on his chest. He immediately wrapped his arm around her, and he felt his body calm just by having her near. 

 

“Thank you for everything today,” Peeta whispered.   

 

“You're welcome. It's what we do. We protect each other.”

 

Peeta let those words sink in. He never had someone who wanted to protect him and in return let him protect them. It filled him with warmth and hope that for the first time in his life he didn't feel alone. 

  
  
  
  



	5. Florida Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss and Peeta enter the final leg of their journey as they head to the Florida Keys to say their final goodbye to Haymitch. Peeta gets an unexpected surprise as he works through his feelings for Katniss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally back! Sorry for the delay but taking two classes and working and having a family was cutting back on my writing time. I am almost done with the final chapter so it shouldn't be several months more before you see the end! Thank you to the Amazing Honeylime08 for fixing all my mistakes and keeping on me to finish up;)

Peeta glanced at Katniss as they started on the bridge to the Florida Keys, and he could see her body physically relax. As she opened her window and took a deep breath of the sweet salty air, all the worries from the last few weeks seemed to float away with the sea breeze. She turned to Peeta and smiled before looking back at the water. Peeta could tell this is where she was in her element, this is where she was truly happy. 

“I should’ve found a way to live here after I got her. She always loved it when we visited.” Peeta looked in the rearview mirror to see Haymitch once again sitting in the backseat watching Katniss as she took in more of the sights around her. “I made a lot of mistakes in my life. I just hope one day she’ll forgive me.” With a deep breath, Haymitch disappeared.

Peeta looked at Katniss again. She had her eyes closed as the breeze flowed through her hair. Haymitch was right - he would do anything to make sure she was happy. She showed him how much he meant to her with her actions last night, especially when she woke him from his nightmare. He should’ve known seeing his mother would bring them back, since she was the cause of them anyway. Peeta finally told her the whole story of how Brandon died - it wasn’t just any drunk driver, it was their mother who was behind the wheel that night. Ironically, Brandon had been out looking for her. As he rounded the curve near their home, she went left of center plowing into his car. He was killed instantly; she was hospitalized for a few days. When she woke, she had no recollection of the accident, so the lawyers made up a story about another car and even had the public looking for it. The family knew the truth, including the results of her blood work that had a cocktail of drugs and alcohol in it. The Sheriff was paid off with a big campaign contribution for his Mayoral run and the tabloids bought into the sob story. Katniss listened, even though it was the middle of the night, and seemed to know exactly when to comfort him and when to back away. It was as if they were connected on a deeper level. 

Katniss’ phone beeped pulling Peeta away from his thoughts. Her fingers flew over the screen as she typed out a response then turned her attention to him. “My neighbor has stocked the fridge for us - he can’t wait to see us.” 

“Oh, that’s good.” Peeta didn’t know how to respond to the neighbor. Who was he? 

Katniss seemed to pick up the tone and smirked at him before adding, “I’ve known him since I was a teenager.  I think he’s about your age and is very married.” 

Peeta didn’t know what to say now that he’d been caught. “I, ah, Okay.”

Katniss just shook her head and started flipping through the radio to find a new song settling on “Is This Love” by Bob Marley. Although Peeta had heard this song several times, the words meant more to him now that he’d found Katniss. 

 

About an hour later Katniss guided him into the drive of a condo. He could see a boat dock behind it, and he couldn’t prevent the smile at the thought of Haymitch trying to figure out how to work a boat. She pulled her keys from her purse and walked into the home. It was obvious the neighbor had turned the AC on as well, making it comfortable in comparison to the blistering heat outside. She walked to the fridge, looking over what the neighbor had bought, then took two beers out before pulling Peeta to the back dock. There was a small loveseat arranged next to a couple of chairs. Katniss sat on the loveseat and pulled Peeta to sit next to her. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments until it was broken by the sound of a boat pulling alongside the dock. Katniss jumped from her seat and ran to the two passengers as they disembarked. She gave both of them hugs and looked to Peeta who couldn’t believe his eyes: Katniss’ neighbor was his friend from college. 

“Holy shit - Peeta Mellark?” Finnick exclaimed as he pulled Peeta into a guy hug. 

“Finnick Odair, how in the hell are you?” Peeta replied in disbelief. 

“Good, getting ready to take the reigns of the family company. I’m just trying to keep up with you as always. What’s it been now?” 

“About three years, I think.” Peeta suddenly felt like shit. Finnick and Peeta had been great friends in college, bonding over the pressures  from families that expected a lot from them. They got into a ton of trouble together. More accurately, Peeta got Finnick out of trouble. After they graduated and moved to seperate parts of the country, they drifted apart. 

Finnick was never one to hold a grudge though, and he moved on like nothing had changed. “Peeta, this is my wife, Annie.” 

“My condolences,” Peeta joked as he shook her hand. 

“I know. I need all the help I can get. It was hard to make a honest man of this one.” Annie shot back as Finnick feigned shock.

Finnick turned his attention to Katniss, and Peeta noticed he had an envelope with him. “Haymitch wanted me to give you this. He said it would give you the rest of the answers. I was sorry to hear about his passing.” 

“Thanks.” Katniss looked at the envelope for a moment before Annie spoke up. “Why don’t we all go out to Key West tonight, just like old times.” 

Peeta looked at Katniss - this was her call. “Sounds like a plan to me.” After they made the plans, they seperated to get ready for the night out. For the first time, Peeta was excited to go out for dinner on this trip and didn’t fear what was in store for them. 

Peeta felt good after getting out of the shower. Katniss had sent him to Haymitch’s old room so she could get ready at the same time. He quickly dressed in a light button down and khaki shorts. He was rolling up the sleeves as he left the bathroom to find Katniss on Haymitch’s bed with a folder of papers on her lap. 

“I opened the letter after I got ready. It said he wanted us to spread his ashes at sea and how to open the safe. He said it was the most important day of his life - the day I came to live with him.” Her voice faltered a bit as she spoke, and Peeta rushed to her side wrapping an arm around her as she leaned into him. He glanced down at the papers: a will, some stock notes, and deeds to the properties. Exactly what he expected to see. 

He held her for a few moments as she gathered herself. “I’ll talk to Finnick tonight about going out tomorrow, and  then we can return to New York and finalize everything. I’m sure you want to get back to your life.” 

The words stung. He didn’t want to go back to that life if it meant not having Katniss with him. He’d leave the country right now if she asked him to. “I’m in no hurry to get home. You are my priority right now.” 

Katniss nodded and got up from the bed. Peeta thought she looked beautiful in her pale pink sundress, her hair was still damp and fell in waves behind her. “I’ll be fine, we should get going. I’m sure Finnick will be here at any moment.” She walked from the room leaving Peeta to wonder where they stood. 

The group ate dinner at a local restaurant, and the evening was filled with catching up and telling crazy stories from the past. More than once Peeta wanted to kick Finnick for bringing up some of their antics from college, but Katniss found many of them funny so he let it pass.  He did enjoy hearing how Annie finally got Finnick to settle down. To say he was shocked that Finnick got married before he did would be the understatement of the year. Suddenly Peeta started to wonder what he had done with his life and how much time he’d put into running the company. It hit him this was the first time he’d taken time off since his father’s death. Things needed to change. 

After the most relaxing dinner of the trip, they headed to Dirty Harry’s. The club wasn’t too crowded but the group of men by the bar made it loud. Peeta guessed they were there for a bachelor party considering one of the men was being feed shot after shot. Katniss dragged Annie to the dance floor leaving Finnick and Peeta behind at their table. 

“Never thought I would see the day that Peeta Mellark fell in love.” 

Peeta took his eyes off Katniss to look at Finnick who had a shit-eating grin on his face. “What are you talking about?”

“Katniss. You love her. It’s a good thing she loves you too or this would be a very awkward conversation.” Finnick stated. 

“You’ve been around us for all of a few hours. How can you know I’m in love with her, let alone that she feels the same?” Peeta questioned. 

“You’d have to be blind to not see it. It’s written all over your faces and in the way you look at each other. I know because it’s the same way I look at Annie. Like she’s my everything. I bet you would give up everything if it meant you could be with her.”  

Peeta looked at Katniss she appeared so full of life dancing with Annie. Finnick was right, he’d do anything for her. “I don’t know if it’s going to be an option. She has to decide if she’s going to run her family’s company in Charleston.” 

“You are the smartest man I know. If anyone can figure out how to make it work, it’s you.” Finnick gave Peeta a reassuring smile before glaring over his friends shoulder.  “We better get on that dance floor before those assholes try to make a move on the ladies.”  

Peeta spun around to see the men at the bar leering at Katniss and Annie while they danced. Even though he thought it would be funny to see the men get knocked down a few pegs by the ladies, he didn’t want to end up in jail for knocking one of them out if they didn’t back down. He had lost trust in a lot of men after seeing the type his brother hung around with, the ones that didn’t take no for an answer.  As he followed Finnick onto the floor, Katniss saw him coming and extended her hand for Peeta to grab. He pulled her close and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, and they danced with smiles on their faces while the men turned their attention to some other unlucky targets.

Several hours and drinks later Katniss and Peeta were dropped off back at the condo. Once again Peeta wondered where he should sleep - he was still letting Katniss set the rules. When they got to the back hallway where the bedrooms were located, she tugged on his hand, leading him to her room. “Stay with me?” her voice was hushed. 

Peeta breathed a sigh of relief. He’d grown used to being with Katniss in the short time they’d been together. “Of course. I’ll get changed and be right in.” 

Peeta rushed to change his clothes and get ready for bed, but by the time be pushed her door open she was curled in a ball under the covers. He walked to the other side of the bed and climbed in behind her. She let out a sleepy moan as she pulled his arm across her stomach. When he heard her breath even out he whispered the words he really wanted to say when she asked if he’d stay. “I’ll always stay with you.”    
  


The sun peeked through the curtains hitting Peeta right in the eyes. He rolled to the side where Katniss had been only to find an empty spot. He quickly got out of bed and started searching for her. It didn’t take long for him to find her on the back dock in the loveseat looking out over the ocean. He glanced at the clock, calculating they had about two hours before Finnick would be by to pick them up to spread Haymitch’s ashes. Peeta slipped out through the sliding door and walked to the seat. Katniss was so deep in thought his presence made her jump. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“I never thought you would be able to.” She smiled at him and gestured for him to sit next to her. “I was just going over everything that’s happened over the last week. It’s been a lot of change.” 

Peeta held his breath. He knew their developing relationship was a part of the changes, and although he knew his feelings were true and growing every moment, he had no clue how she felt. For all he knew, she could’ve taken his words the other day to heart and realized she was only looking for comfort not a long term relationship. There was also the fact she had to choose her path: would she go back to her chosen career and take a research position, go to New York and live off her family money, or run the company in Charleston? He knew the only thing for her in New York was him, and after only a week it was highly unlikely she’d choose that option.

“I think I should go to Charleston and see if running the company is the right move. Aunt Sae said I could shadow her for awhile to make sure I’m happy. I feel like I owe it to the employees to try.” Her grey eyes bore into his blue ones, like she was searching for his response before he gave it to her. He wanted her to do whatever made her happy, and he hoped she saw that. 

“I think that’s a good idea. Do you want me to drop you on the way to New York?” He smiled, but he knew it didn’t reach his eyes. It was hard to think of being that far from her now that he’d found her. 

“No, I want to go back to New York to settle everything first.  Then I’ll move down.” She paused for a moment. “What about us?” she whispered, looking down at her hands. 

Peeta put his hand over hers, “we’ll figure it out. I want to see where this goes, as long as you still want to try.” 

Katniss’ head shot up, “I do. I want to try. I’m just scared. What if you find someone else in New York, and she sweeps you off our feet.” 

“You don’t have to worry about that,” Peeta scoffed,  “you have no idea the effect you have on me.”  

Katniss smiled and leaned in as Peeta met her halfway and kissed her. He poured all his hopes into the kiss, and she returned it with vigor. He swept his tongue along the seam of her lips, and she parted them, granting him entrance. He tasted every bit he could, savoring every moment. When he needed air, he pulled back but kept his hand resting on her cheek. “I promise to do everything I can to make this work.”  She nodded and kissed him again. 

Reluctantly, they moved back inside to get breakfast, working in silence together preparing the meal. After eating, it was nearly time for Finnick to arrive, so they got a small cooler together and waited for him to pull up to the dock. Finally, curiosity took over, “did Haymitch ever get a boat or is the dock just for show?” 

“He always said we were going to get one. For a while we had jet skis but that was about it. Maybe I’ll get one now.” Katniss looked at the empty spot, then to Peeta. 

Peeta wasn’t able to respond as the sound of a boat grabbed their attention. Finnick pulled up and helped load the cooler and Haymitch into the boat before heading out to sea.  Finnick found a place far enough out that they would be able to spread the ashes. Katniss sat at the back of the boat with the urn on her lap. Peeta gave her a moment and got out the bottle of whiskey they’d taken from the house and four shot glasses. It had been Katniss’ idea that they send him off with a toast and Peeta agreed that would be all the ceremony he would’ve wanted. Finnick and Annie joined Peeta as he passed around the shots. He knelt down in front of Katniss and whispered, “just let us know when you’re ready.” 

She looked up, her eyes shining with unshed tears. “I’m ready. Can you do the toast?” 

Peeta handed her the shot and stood again. He held out his glass, “To Haymitch, the best neighbor, friend and uncle anyone could’ve asked for. Even when he tried to give you advice, at least you know he meant well.” The group chuckled at Peeta - he knew he wasn’t alone in this one. “Salud.” Everyone raised their glass and downed the brown liquid. Katniss stood firmly on the back landing of the boat and opened the urn, letting the ashes flow into the water. They stood in silence as they watched what was left of Haymitch float away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit harder as the Florida Keys holds a special place in my heart and was devastated by Hurricane Irma earlier this year, shortly before Puerto Rico was hit by Hurricane Maria, where I have family. Please continue to keep all those affected by the horrible past hurricane season in your thoughts and prayers. There are several charities still taking donations to help.


	6. Where to now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for the now for the conclusion of Four Dinners and a Funeral. It's been a long bumpy ride, but we will finally see what is in store for Katniss and Peeta as well as one last visit from Haymitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you to Honeylime08 for helping me with this chapter and helping it all make sense! You're amazing!

Peeta rushed home hoping he would make it in time to eat before Katniss called. He’d been stuck at the office working out the details of a big new deal, one that would change everything for his company and for him, professionally and perhaps, personally. With her so immediate in his mind, he couldn’t help but reflect on the last time they’d seen one another.

Katniss had come back to New York for a month before moving to Charleston to start with her company. During that time they grew even closer and it made their separation even harder to bear. He still thought about the night before she left and wondered if he made a mistake telling her they should wait longer to make love, but he didn’t think he could handle knowing what it was like to finally be with her only to have something pull them apart. Ever since she left he’d tried to focus on his work as much as possible, and Peeta was on a high now that this new deal was done.

Before she left, Katniss decided she wasn’t ready to sell Haymitch’s apartment. She wanted to have it as a backup plan in case things didn’t work out, so she hired a company to sublease it. He was sure if she found out who moved in across the hall she’d have a fit, so he kept any conversations about his new neighbor to a minimum. Glimmer was a trust fund party girl, who flirted with Peeta every chance she got, even though he did everything he could to dissuade her. She was the kind of girl Rye would go out with, and he was happy that she at least didn’t throw parties at her place. 

Usually, he was more cautious as he got to his floor, but the moment he turned the corner he heard the high pitch of her voice, “Peeta, it’s so good to see you.” Glimmer was dressed in tight yoga pants and a tiny tank top that left little to the imagination. Even though he was sure she was coming home from working out, her hair and makeup were perfect, she reminded him so much of his own mother, nothing on this woman was real. 

Peeta forced a smile as he turned his back to her trying to get into his door, “Hi Glimmer, how are you doing today?” 

“I’m great now that I got to see you. When are you going to take me out?” She ran her hand up his arm stopping to grip his bicep. 

Peeta glanced over his shoulder, “I told you Glimmer I have a girlfriend. Sorry.” 

Glimmer pouted, “But I’m here, and she’s not. She must not be that committed....” 

Peeta felt his jaw tick, it drove him crazy that she wouldn’t respect his answer. Of course all she really saw in him was the dollar signs that came with his name. “I told you, she is living out of town right now, but I assure you our relationship is real. Just search my name, you’ll see a picture of us from a few months back.” With that Peeta opened his door, “Have a nice night.” 

Peeta poured a drink and stared out into the city while checking his watch. Katniss would be calling within the next half an hour, this gave him time to prepare a quick supper. He just opened the fridge when he heard a blood-curdling scream from across the hall. He rushed from his apartment and banged his fists on Glimmer’s door. Even though he couldn’t stand her, he was raised to help people in need. She swung the door open and flung herself into his arms, nearly knocking him to the ground as she squealed, “Everything’s flying around!”  

Peeta looked past Glimmer and saw what she was talking about - glasses were flying across the room and shattering against the walls. Pictures fell from the bookshelves, and the drawers in the kitchen were opening and closing. Peeta stood her up and walked into the room; he wasn’t surprised when he saw Haymitch standing in the middle of the chaos. 

“This woman needs to go. I don’t like her and she doesn’t take a hint,” Haymitch stated. 

“Can you please put everything down?” Peeta asked. Suddenly everything that was in the air fell to the ground. Peeta closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Well, you didn’t say to put it down nicely,” Haymitch smirked at Peeta. “Besides blondie can afford new stuff when she gets the hell out of my place and away from you. Speaking of, when you are finally going to see Katniss? She needs you.” 

“I’m leaving soon, can you please just keep it calm?” Peeta looked to his side and found Glimmer looking back and forth between him and where he was staring at Haymitch. 

“Who are you talking to? Are you crazy?” Glimmer backed away from Peeta as she continued looking around. 

Peeta quickly realized this looked really bad and he had to find an answer. “I’m guessing it’s the ghost of the guy who lived here before. He was really grumpy and didn’t care for me much. I just threw that all out there to see if it would work.” He held his breath as she seemed to mull over his words. 

“Nice cover, boy.” Haymitch belted out as he laughed. 

“I believe in ghosts too. Do you think he’s gonna hurt me?” Her voice was shaking. 

“I’m not sure, maybe it’s for the best if you move out. Like I said, he could be a real ass sometimes.” Peeta looked at Haymitch who was glaring at him. 

“Just get your ass down to my niece and take care of her like you promised. I’ll leave blondie alone, for now.” As he finished speaking he disappeared. 

“I’m going to get my things and leave. Would you stay for a few minutes while I get ready?” Glimmer pleaded. 

Peeta looked at his watch, he wasn’t going to miss Katniss’ call for this woman. “I can give you five minutes, then I have to call my girlfriend.” 

Glimmer nodded and rushed from the room. Peeta could hear drawers hastily open and shut, and suddenly she re-appeared with a bag slung over her shoulder. “Thank you.” Were here only words as he followed her from the apartment and watched her lock the door and walk away. Had he known he just needed to act crazy to get rid of her he would have done that weeks ago. 

* * *

 

Katniss was exhausted from her day. She dumped her purse on the floor as she kicked her shoes off into the corner. When she walked into her kitchen she removed her suit jacket, leaving her in a white sheath dress. It was a lot harder than she thought it would be to learn all about the company. Thank goodness her Aunt Sae was planning to stay on for the foreseeable future to help. In fact, at this point most of the employees had no idea she was going to be their next leader - they all just saw her as a new employee in the corporation. Sae had involved her in every aspect of the company, but over the past few days she’d been on a few calls that she didn’t let Katniss listen in on. When Katniss questioned her she was simply told it was an old deal that she didn’t need to worry about. A knock at the door forced Katniss’ thoughts away from the bottle of beer she’d been toying with. A quick look at the clock let her know her take-out dinner had arrived. 

She started talking as she opened the door, “thanks for rushing over, I didn’t…” the man standing before her wasn’t holding a pizza as she’d expected, instead the flowers he held started to drop. Her eyes popped open as she took in the sight of Peeta in his dark jeans and a blue button-down that made his eyes stand out. “Peeta, what are you doing here?” 

“I thought I would surprise you, but it sounds like you’re waiting for someone, so I can go,” he said with a mixture of irritation and dejection in his tone.

It took Katniss a second to pull out of her stupor. “What are talking about?” 

Peeta looked down, imagining who she’d moved on to so quickly. He knew they’d been apart, but they talked every day, and he thought that was enough. “When you opened the door, it seemed like you were expecting someone else.” 

Katniss took a step into the hall so she was right in front of him, forcing him to lift his head to look at her. “I was waiting for the pizza I ordered. You really think I would’ve found someone else? It’s only been a few months.” 

Peeta quickly realized how ridiculous he sounded, but years of being told he wasn’t good enough had done a lot to him, especially when it was something he really wanted. “I guess I just don’t know what kind of competition I have out here. You are a young, beautiful, smart woman. I’m sure men are lining up.” 

Katniss placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a small smile. “Peeta, you don’t have any competition anywhere.” With those words she did what she’d been dreaming about for weeks, kissing him long and hard. 

The sound of a someone clearing their throat forced them to break apart. They looked to where the noise came from and found a blushing teenaged boy holding a pizza bag. “Sorry, I think I have a delivery for you. Are you Katniss?” 

Katniss walked over and handed the pizza to Peeta then signed the slip before ushering him into her apartment. Peeta knew how Katniss was when she was hungry and knew any further reunion should wait, he placed the pizza on the counter and grabbed a beer from the fridge as she got plates and a vase for the flowers. It was amazing how they fell right back in sync with one another. They settled on the couch, and each of them downed a piece of pizza before  Peeta turned to Katniss and spoke. “So how are things really going?” 

“Most days are fine, but others are hard, and I feel like I’m not even a part of the company. The last few days Sae’s been in a bunch of meetings, and she told me I didn’t need to worry about what was going on. I don’t really know where I fit in sometimes.”

Peeta chuckled a bit at how frustrated she was, he was glad he was the one that got to tell her though. “There’s a reason you weren’t there. I asked Sae to keep it from you.” 

Katniss hit him with her scowl, “What are you talking about?” 

Peeta raised his hands in the air in mock surrender as he answered her question. “It’s the reason I’m here. Our companies just finished a major deal, Mellark’s is going to create a health food line for Victor Apparel. As a part of the deal we are opening a plant in Charleston and moving R&D here.” 

“Why didn’t you let her tell me, I could’ve helped.” Katniss was still angered but at least the end result was a good thing. 

“I didn’t want to get your hopes up in case something went bad - you know how attorneys and shareholders can be. We signed it this afternoon at lunch,” Peeta answered. 

Katniss was suddenly hopeful, “So then how long do you get to stay?”

Peeta turned his whole body and reached for Katniss’ hand. “As long as you want me to.” 

“Won’t you have to get back to New York at some point?” 

Peeta shook his head, “No, I made some changes at my company as well, mainly that I’m not running the day to day anymore. My cousin Delly has taken that on. I am now running all R&D and Marketing from our facility here.” 

Katniss pulled her hand back, “You didn’t have to give all that up for me. Why would you do that?” 

Peeta was surprised by her response, he thought she’d be happy. “Part of this is for me - you know I never wanted to run the company, and this job is where I feel more comfortable. Part is for you, to be here to help, and part is for us. I want us to have a real chance and I didn’t see that happening if we were that far apart.” 

Katniss looked into his eyes are found he was telling her the truth. She knew he wasn’t happy before, and she was relieved he didn’t do it all for her. “I thought you said everything would be just fine, no matter where we were.” Katniss teased.

“Yeah, but look how I reacted when I got here and thought you’d moved on. By the way, I’m sorry” Peeta admitted. 

Katniss’ mouth curled up slightly, “This is really what you want?” 

Peeta brushed a lock of hair from her face, “Being with you is what I want. It doesn’t matter where that is, or what I’m doing.” 

“How did your neighbor take the news of your leaving?” Katniss inquired. 

Peeta chuckled, of course she had found out about Glimmer. “She was a little freaked out by some weird stuff that was going on in the apartment. I don’t think she’s going to be back there to notice I’m gone. How did you know about her?” 

“Rue sent me a picture, she also kept me informed on how she tried to hit on you all the time.” Peeta opened his mouth to protest, but Katniss cut him off. “Don’t worry, she also told me how you avoided Glimmer at all costs. I apparently have more trust in you than you do in me.” 

“I’m so sorry, I still think anything that’s good in my life isn’t going to survive. Instead I’m sabotaging it.” 

“Well, you could make it up to me now,” Katniss smirked at him as she got up from the couch and walked towards her room. She reached behind her back and pulled down the zipper releasing her dress from her body before letting it flutter to the ground. She was glad she choose to wear white today - by default she had on matching bra and underwear, whereas any other day she would’ve been a mismatched mess. It had been too long since they’d been together, and she wanted to pick up where they left off.

Peeta stayed rooted to his spot on the couch, his blue eyes darkening as he took in her body.  “Well, are you coming?” Katniss asked as she walked further into her room, snapping Peeta from his stupor and into action. 

He reached around her waist, spinning her to face him before pulling her into a passionate kiss. She didn’t realize they were moving until her knees hit the side of her bed for a moment before Peeta tossed her fully onto it causing her to giggle, which stopped abruptly as he started placing kisses along her stomach and making his way up to her neck. Finally their mouths crashed together again, and Katniss moaned as she felt Peeta’s hard, thick cock against her thigh. She was more than ready for them to take it all the way - he’d been the one holding back. His fears that he was not worthy of her, and that she would move on to someone else made him hesitant to move forward. However, she knew his fears were unfounded: he had made his way into her heart, and now there was no way she was going to let him go. 

She reached between them to relieve him of his clothes - after all it wasn’t fair that he was still fully dressed. They fumbled while removing his shirt and pants, and Katniss ran her hand down his chest feeling his muscles contract with her movements. She reached into his boxers, and as she grabbed him Peeta’s head fell back with a moan. She loved the power he let her have over him, how he let her lead. After a few strokes she moved away, reaching into her nightstand. Peeta’s look of confusion was replaced with desire as she pulled the unopened box of condoms from her drawer. 

“When did you get those?” Peeta asked as she ripped the box open. 

“In New York. It may not have been the right time then, but now there’s nothing to stop us. I want you Peeta.” 

Peeta nodded as she placed one next to them on the bed, and they pulled the last of their clothing from their bodies. He flipped them so Katniss was beneath him, grasping her hands around his back as he centered his cock at her core. He kissed her deeply as he pushed past her folds, filling her while she arched to meet his thrusts. Moans and whispered words of encouragement matched the movements pushing them closer to the edge. As Peeta’s thrusts became more erratic, he reached between them finding Katniss’ bundle of nerves, pushing towards her climax just before he lost his battle against his own. 

After, Katniss curled against Peeta, placing her head on his chest. She could hear his still-rapid heartbeat against her ear, and it thrilled her to finally be this close to him. Peeta’s voice broke the silence, “I love you Katniss.”

Katniss picked her head up to look him right in the eyes so he would know her next words were sincere. “I love you too. 

They laid wrapped in each other until sleep overtook them both. Six months ago they attended four dinners and a funeral that changed the course of their lives, but what happened in the past didn’t matter because they were going to take hold of their future, together. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am planning my next story that will be a part of this year's Everlark Fic Exchange. Be sure to follow me on Tumblr for some sneak peaks!


End file.
